G3 Rainbow Dash
On Screen Appearence Cloud Riding G3 Rainbow Dash rides a cloud to the battlefield Moveset Neutral B: Darling Rainbow Dash will say "Darling" and this will make your opponents fall asleep or get dizzy. You can hold the B button down so she can say it as long as she wants Side B: Bouncy Ball She gets on a bouncy ball and runs into opponents. She turns around instantly when she bounces near a ledge or end of stage Up B: Rainbow Coaster She gets on a flying Rainbow and flys around the stage and can hurt opponents. You can change the direction Down B: Fabulous Scarf She gets her scarf and ties opponents with it. Unlike G3 Pinkie Pie's Pretty Pink Bow the opponent can break free Final Smash: Rainbow Celebration Rainbow Dash gets inside her stable and says "I love this time of year when it's all about celebrating rainbows" then a giant rainbow comes out of the ground and covers the screen instantly giving opponants a K.O. K.O. Sounds K.O.1: WOA K.O.2: PINK! StarK.O.: ooooooooooooooooooooh ScreenK.O.: DAH Taunts Up: "Rainbow Dash always dresses in style" Side: MOVE IT! Down: Dashing Victory Options Victory 1: If I was from Unicornia I'd sure tell you right now Victory 2: *Dances with Classic Rarity and Unicorn Cheerilee* Victory 3: Why thank you. Thank you, Darling. How Darling of you all Victory 4: (Only against Rarity) How did THAT feel, Darling?! Lose: *Clapping* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Spinning around with rainbows (Hard to DI out of) *Dash Attack- Flip kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Buck *Up- Hair flip *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- G3 Rainboom *Up- Flip & Whirl *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - Spin *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - Faint *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Ballet spin Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with hooves *Pummel- Kick *Forward- Spins around and throws forward *Back- Spins around and throws back *Up- Throws opponent up *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Get up Logo Victory Theme MLP G3 theme Kirby Hat Dashie's Mane Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: What's going on here? What happened to Rainbow Dash Mei Ling: Does'nt she look a bit familiar? Snake: Yeah. But where are her wings? Mei Ling: That is G3 Rainbow Dash. She may look like Rainbow Dash, but she's different Snake: What do you mean? Mei Ling: She ALWAYS dresses in style *Otacon takes place* Otacon: And she loves celebrating RAINBOWS, "Dahlings" Snake: Otacon, You're weird Otacon: Ay Snake Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default (B) *Red ® *Green (G) *Firefly (Magenta and blue) *Black and White *White hair (Rainbow-less Dash) *G4 Rainbow Dash Moveset Theme G3 My Little Pony BGM 1 Classic Mode Credits Theme The G3 Medley Trivia *G3 Rainbow Dash is a fast runner. A reference to her Friendship is Magic counterpart *Rainbow Dash always dresses in style *Bronies say she acts like Rarity. another Friendship is Magic character *She says "Darling" after every speech Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:My Little Pony Category:G3 Category:Rainbow Lovers Category:Blue Category:Darling Category:Female Category:Team Toon Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Cults Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Pony Category:Fast Characters Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Heros Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Toon Disney Category:Rainbow (Color) Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Equestrian Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Flat Chested Category:Teen Category:Tea Lover Category:Fancy Characters